Altered Memories
by wanderingcloud
Summary: What if the emperor used his geass on Lelouch before they went to Japan because one of his guard who was granted the ability to see the future (geass) saw the emperor's defeat in C world. A different Leluch, Nunnally and Rolo. Whole summary inside. AU.
1. Alteration of Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

Whole Summary: What if after the emperor told Lelouch that he and his younger siblings would be exiled in Japan, Lelouch went back to Nunnally who he thought was sleeping to ask for her forgiveness. Just as Nunnally decided to stop pretending to be asleep, the emperor showed up and placed Lelouch under his geass. In Lelouch's mind, the emperor is the father he always had, the assassination of their mother broke his heart in private with his children and of him explaining that they will be sent to Japan for their safety because he is scared that whoever killed their mother might kill them too. Problem is he did not include Nunnally for what can a blind and crippled girl do? Featuring a naive innocent Lelouch and a calculating bent on revenge Nunnally and Rolo who vowed that they will protect their older brother from everyone who dared hurt him.

Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes

* * *

Chapter 1: Alteration of Memories

2010. Aries Villa

In a pale coloured room with furnishings that could hardly be seen due to the windows mostly covered by forest green draperies, you could find a young boy of ten quietly murmuring and pleading for forgiveness to the little girl who he thought was unconscious but was only feigning unconsciousness on the queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Nunnally, I'm really sorry, please forgive your stupid older brother. I thought- no- I-I'm really sorry. I hope you and Rolo could forgive me. If only I didn't say those to father. If I could only kept my temper in check and swallowed my pride. If only father wasn't such a cold hearted bastard! How could he?! How could he send us to Japan especially in your condition Nunnally! He practically sent us to our deaths! I hope he dies a most painful death for exiling us to Japan! Don't worry though; I'll protect both you and Rolo. I'll always be there as your older brother. I'll never abandon both of you even if everyone else has. We don't need them anyway. Everything's going to be okay-"

Nunnally at that time decided to open her unseeing eyes and tell her brother that she would never and never will blame him. She'll also tell him that Rolo and she were really thankful that they have such a wonderful older brother and they could not ask for more. But before she could carry out her plan, she heard a clap and heard a cruel voice of her father, "bravo, bravo Lelouch. Such conviction. I wonder what would you do if I only wanted Nunnally and Rolo to be exiled to Japan? Would you allow it and continue being a prince or would you rather go with them?"

"I would rather go with them to be exiled in Japan than being back under your rule!" Lelouch said defiantly with his amethyst eyes narrowed dangerously as if daring the emperor to come close to his precious sister.

"Thought so. You should be more careful with that sharp tongue of yours but then again you don't really need to, you would simply forget about being a nuisance."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Lelouch asked with in a forced apathetic voice to cover the alarm bells blaring inside him that's making him want to run away.

"Simple really. One of my loyal guards has foreseen the future in which you'll be destroying my plans. It's not enough to send you to Japan for you'll still be able to do it albeit much more slowly. The only way to anticipate this is to make you loyal to me that you would never defy me." The emperor said in a contemplative voice

"Ho-how are you going to do that huh? I won't and never will be loyal to you. You never nor will deserve my loyalty!" Lelouch challenged as if daring his father to do something which in his mind is simply impossible.

"I'll rewrite your memory, boy. From now on those precious memories of yours would be changed to something that would make you loyal to me." The emperor said in a bored tone as if he was discussing the weather and not changing his son's memories.

" No. No. That's impossible! You may be the emperor but you don't have the power to do that!" and when Lelouch saw his father looking at him in amusement, horror descended upon him for his father doesn't look as if rewriting someone else's memories quite impossible. And that's when Lelouch realized that his father is neither joking nor was he bluffing. "No. You can't do this to me! How could you? You can't make me forget!"

"I didn't know you were such a dramatic person, Lelouch. Don't worry you won't feel a thing after this-" And that was the last thing Lelouch heard from his 'cruel' father. The last thing he sees is his father's red with a bird mark eyes that was supposedly clear violet and everything became blank making him scream unconsciously just so he could hear something aside from this utter silence for he could not see nor hear nor feel nor smell. It's as if his senses and everything that makes him Lelouch were blocked making him go mad for what seems like hours, months, or years until something shifts inside him and his prayers seems to be answered when the blankness surrounding him receded and memories he thought was his surrounds him lulling him into a dreamless sleep.

For Nunnally who heard everything happening felt horrible for she could not do anything to help his older brother against their father. She could not see nor could she use her useless legs! How could she help her older brother when she is this helpless? Why is fate so cruel to her? Self-deprecation changed to anger when she heard her brother's agonized screamed and that's when Nunnaly's childhood came to an end. Kind and pure-hearted she may be but enough is enough. The emperor had just crossed over the line when she heard her beloved older brother screamed. How dare him Nunnally thought angrily. Her older brother who never did anything wrong to anyone except maybe, doing everything in his power to make her and her twin brother happy even if he would do something he would deeply regret later on, was being tortured by their own father. If only she has the power to help her brother then her father would pay dearly for doing this.

Thoughts of hatred and anger formed in Nunnally's head until she noticed her brother stopped screaming. She hoped her brother's fine for losing Lelouch, her older brother and protector, would definitely destroy her. She just couldn't lose anyone anymore. Suddenly, she heard her brother and father spoke quietly. What she heard made her hate their father more if that is even possible. Their father has the ability to change someone else's memory and he dared use it to her brother. She wanted to yell at his father and tell her older brother what their father just did to him but something stopped her for if the emperor has the ability to change someone else's memories, she would need to remember and tell this to Rolo in order for them to protect their older brother.

"What happened, father?"

"Are you all right, Lelouch? I understand that you wanted to look after Nunnally but you should never forget to look after yourself. How will Nunnally feel if she learned you fainted while watching over her?" the emperor asked sounding quite worried

"I'm sorry, father. I promise that this would never happen again. By the way, why are you here?"" Lelouch said in shame

"Why? Can't a father visit his children? Pity, Rolo's not here. On a side note, you should know that I'm not scolding you because I wanted to but because I cared. Do you understand that, Lelouch?"

"Yes father, I really understand. Will you be staying for a while? Rolo would be arriving soon with sister Euphie. "

"I'm afraid not. I needed to return soon. I'm sorry about that son."

"I completely understand father. At least once Nunnally awakens; she'll be thrilled knowing that you at least visited her. About Japan, when are we leaving?"

"Why? Do you want to leave already? Are you that furious of the decision I made an hour ago that you would rather leave your dear father's presence? " the emperor said in a teasing voice if that could be possible.

"Uhh. No father. I'm just curious so that I could prepare Nunnally and Rolo's things. I truly understand why you wanted us to stay in Japan. I know it would be hard to leave everyone but this is for our safety and as their older brother, it is my duty to protect them with all I have. I could never forgive myself if the assassin who killed mother, hurt Nunnally and Rolo."

"Good. You'll be leaving in a week so make sure you have everything that you need and Lelouch make your siblings understand why this is happening."

"Yes, father. Goodbye."

A second later, Nunnally heard the door closing, a scrapping of chair on her left side and the chair groaning as if in pain when someone sat on it. That's when she decided to announce her waking presence.

"Lelouch?"

"'I'm right here, Nunnally." Lelouch answered while holding her hand.

Nunnally really wanted to ask about their 'exile' in Japan but changed her mind in the last second. She can ask that later but first, she needed her twin brother, "Where's Rolo?"

"He's with sister Euphy. Don't worry they'll be arriving soon."

"I see."

"Do you need anything Nunnally?"

"No big brother, you're already here with me and Rolo and sister Euphy would also be here soon. What more could I ask?"

"Nunnally, guess what, father visited you." But when he noticed that she didn't smile, he asked again albeit unsure, "Aren't you happy?"

"No. I'm really happy big brother but why did father left before I woke up?"

"He's a busy man Nunnally but at least he visited right? He really cares about us and would do anything for our safety. Remember the time when-" And that's when Nunnally decided to tune out Lelouch for she could not stomach the false memories that their father planted in her brother's mind.

"I understand, big brother." Nunnally said once she heard her brother stop 'reminiscing' and really she did understand her father's plan in making Lelouch loyal to him. He planted memories of being a good father that cares for his children and would do anything for them no matter what. He even made himself Lelouch's hero, the person whom her older brother admired, respected and revered and that made Nunnnally sick.

Unforgivable, Nunnally thought. That man is a monster and he shall pay dearly. Revenge after all is best serve cold.

* * *

Self-edited 08-23-14


	2. To Plan for Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

a.n. thank you for those who read and fav/alert/review.

Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes

* * *

Chapter 2: To Plan for Tomorrow

The week passed by like a blur for someone as busy as Lelouch. The first thing he did was of course to plan how to address the situation, thus the three objectives that should be done before they depart to Japan was made. The first was to pack the belongings that they might need during their stay in Japan; second was to tell and make his beloved siblings understand their father's decision. And last but not the least was to say goodbyes to their few 'precious' half-siblings.

The first task was not as hard as he thought it would be. Packing for Rolo and Nunnally's things as well as his few meagre possessions only took him a day and a half and yet he didn't even feel as exhausted as he should be once that was taken care of.

For the second task, he thought that he would be using up most of his energy in telling Rolo and Nunnally their situation. He knew that Nunnally would understand if he told her their father's reason for doing such thing was not an act of hatred but of love for them so he'll have no problem telling her. The only problem was telling Rolo. Even with him clarifying things in order for Rolo to understand that their father did such a thing for their safety less their fate ended up like their mother's, he predicted that it would still be hard for his brother to understand and accept it.

The day after their father visited Nunnally, he decided to tell his siblings that their father ordered them to go to Japan. He thought that there would be screaming and shouting from Rolo, who would no doubt would curse their father to death; remembering how Rolo hated their father with a passion having an abandonment issue and all. He also envisioned Nunnally crying and him pleading for his siblings to understand.

On the day he decided to tell his siblings, he remembered how he mentally prepared himself for the arguments that he knew would come. He also prepared different speeches for different situation that may arise. He even prepared himself from the tantrum and hurtful words that might be said by his baby brother. He knew that after their talk, Rolo would hate him for a long, long time, knowing that Rolo could hold grudges for long periods of time. Yes, it would take a long time, Lelouch predicted in his thoughts, maybe until they returned to Pendragon before he knew he would be forgiven and that made him sigh.

After informing his siblings, he expected something akin to a ''bomb" to take place. What he didn't expect though was for Rolo to calmly listen and at the end of it, hugged him and said that he understands and that he was very thankful for having a big brother like him who was caring and kind. True, he prepared himself but his preparation proved to be unnecessary for what transpired that day, shocked him. He never knew that Rolo could be so mature especially for a kid who throws tantrums for every little thing that goes wrong.

After that, Lelouch thought that the rest would be easy. Saying goodbye was hard but could be dealt with after all it's not as if they'll never see each other again. They'll only be gone until father found the ones who were responsible for his mother's death and Nunnally's current situation, Lelouch thought.

But he was proven wrong once again when his few "precious" half-siblings namely, Euphemia, Cornelia, Clovis and Schneizel were far more stubborn than he thought they would be. He didn't think that saying goodbyes to them would take up so much time, effort, and energy that it took until an hour before their departure to Japan, for the others to let them be.

He really did trust his father's judgement that is why he just could not for the life of him understand why Cornelia, Schneizel and Clovis started protesting for the vi Britannia siblings' sake. He even caught them planning something behind his back even if he vehemently told his half-siblings that he wholeheartedly agrees with their father's decision to send them to Japan and to just trust their father's actions.

He's thankful of course because he knew that they really cared what happened to them unlike his other half-siblings who couldn't care less what happened to them. They might even celebrate their father's decision for it would mean three other competitors to the throne will be out of the competition without them even lifting a finger! What a cynical view of life, Lelouch thought with a chuckle

"What's funny big brother?" Rolo asked curiously wondering what made his precious big brother smile which if he were honest to himself was not really rare considering what their bastard of a father did to Lelouch a week ago. If Nunnally didn't tell him what happened, he would have screamed at his big brother on how he could just accept it like that, on how could he betray their trust, on how he hated and despise him for allowing their father to do such thing. And in return, Lelouch would be depressed even if he will try his best not to show it to them.

"Nothing Rolo, I just remembered something funny." Lelouch replied with a yawn then after a few minutes of silence, he added, "Why don't you rest for a while like what Nunnaly's doing? The plane won't be landing anytime soon; you might as well sleep."

"Maybe later, I'm not yet tired."

"You're sure about that?" Lelouch asked albeit unsurely.

"Don't worry, I'm not really tired and if I did feel tired, I promise I'll take a nap."

"Alright, I trust you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me up. Okay?"

"Yes big brother. Go to sleep. I know you're tired especially with you dealing with them an hour or so ago."

The only response that Rolo got was a light snore from Lelouch. It would seem that his brother used up all his energy dealing with their half-siblings and he couldn't really blame them for hounding Lelouch. From what he has heard, his brother announced to the whole court that he denounced his claim to the throne after which their father responded by banishing the vi Britannias to Japan as a punishment of Lelouch's insolence. Then a little while later, he's acting as if nothing's wrong with what happened! It is as if Lelouch didn't mind at all and what's worse is Lelouch acting very differently. If he didn't know what really happened, he would have thought that Lelouch reverted back to how he was before their mother died because of trauma.

True, Lelouch acted how he was before their mother died. He's really the same older brother who is very protective, kind, caring and naïve of the evils of the world. But there was one subtle difference that people won't notice if they're not looking for it: Lelouch's loyalty to their father is unwavering.

Rolo knew that his older brother saw their father as just that. He's loyal yes but not to the extent he was now. He also never admired their father before. To Lelouch their father is just a man who visited them once in a while and not someone who would be seen as their idol.

There was also a fact that should never be forgotten that Lelouch changed after their mother died. To others, this change is not obvious and would never have noticed that something has changed. But to those who knew him very well, it was quite obvious. For a lack of better word, Lelouch became cold. His warm joyful smiles changed into cold calculation smirks. He even has this 'couldn't care less attitude' air around him when dealing with other people excluding Rolo and Nunnally.

Lelouch's changing personality obviously made everyone suspicious and that something must have happened between the announcement of their banishment and their father's visit. And that suspicion made his older brother's last few days dealing with their half-siblings difficult.

It was a good thing then that Nunnally told him about Lelouch's situation. If Nunnally never told him what happened, he would not have understood why his older brother is acting that way, instead he would have thought his brother suffered from multiple personality disorder and he might have done something hurtful to his older brother that he would later on be racked by guilt. Maybe it was godsend that their older brother decided to wait for a day before telling them about Japan for it took a day for Nunnally to make him understand the gravity of the situation.

He remembered that it took all of his will power to not raise hell when he found the reason of his brother's change of personality. It also shocked him to the core when he found his ever mischievous and innocent twin act so cold and calculating. But what shocked him most was his twin, who never like seeing anyone hurt, wanted to destroy their father, the emperor and all those who have wronged them. Blind and crippled she may be, she is still a force to reckon, she is a princess of Britannia after all.

And just like that, Rolo decided to hell with it. If this is treason then so be it for he too wanted to extract vengeance to the person responsible to the abrupt change his precious siblings undergone. And as their first order of business, both he and Nunnally decided to keep their older brother in the dark. He would contradict them yet they could not fault him. This would always be an unending cycle and they could not afford the arguments that would follow so the best decision was to keep Lelouch in the dark. But that does not mean, they would leave their older brother to his own devices. And as plans were crossed and accepted, by the end of the day, both Nunnally and he decided that their number one priority was to protect Lelouch just as he had protected them from those who wish them harm. Besides, for their sakes, Lelouch is better of being innocent as long as he live for that innocence is what they'll want to preserve. Both he and Nunnally lost their innocent child-like mind when their father betrayed them in a worst way and they would never wish for someone to experience this betrayal especially to the only family they have left.

Of course, aside from Lelouch they both decided not to tell anyone of this after Rolo told Nunnally his theory that their mother's murder was not a work of terrorists for who could get pass Aries villa full of Royal guards thus it must have been an inside job. It's obvious that a lot of people hated their mother so it does not surprise them that someone that holds power must have ordered this. And that means no one can be trusted even the few half-siblings they have that does not despise them. After all, everyone is a suspect until someone is proven guilty.

"We will be landing in Tokyo shortly, your highness" The captain of the plane told Rolo who was the only one awake at the moment.

Rolo gave a nod indicating that he understood. Once the captain was out of his sight, he turned his attention in waking up his siblings. After that he announced that they will be arriving shortly and an advice to should freshen up before they met the Kururugis.

And as the plane landed, the sight that greeted the three siblings was not beautiful as they thought it would be like what the brochures' pictures depicted nor was it ugly as what some of their half-siblings said about Japan. It was quite normal, an understatement of what they expected to see but nonetheless, it was a refreshing sight and that gave Rolo hope that maybe their stay here would be a blessing in disguise for they are now beyond their father's grasps. What the emperor did with his older brother would be the last thing that they would suffer under the emperor's rule, Rolo vowed.

* * *

**Self-edit: 08-28-14**


	3. To Live and Survive

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

a.n. thank you for those who read and fav/alert/review.

Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes

* * *

Chapter 3: To live and survive

The days spent with the Kururugi family was by far one of the best things that has ever happen to the three children. The first time they've met Suzaku Kururugi, son of Japan's prime minister, they thought that he was a spoiled brat always glaring at them as if there was no tomorrow but that changed as days go by when they all become best of friends.

At first no one knows how to act around Suzaku. There was Nunnally who ignored the boy simply because of how he acted around her big brother; then there was Rolo who hated the boy with a passion simply because he hurt his innocent older brother who was only at that time trying to help his little siblings adapt to their new life. Finally, there's Lelouch who was caught in between. He does not hate the boy yet he feels no affection for him either but that changed when Suzaku helped him find the missing Nunnally and Rolo, who at that time went to one of the grassy fields to pick up a dozen or so of those sunflowers to make the house more lively. It probably helped that Suzaku managed to calm Lelouch down when Lelouch saw Nunnally's abandoned wheelchair with no sign of his siblings in the vicinity which lead him thinking that something must have happened to his precious siblings.

After that, with their excellent teamwork (Lelouch searching for clues and Suzaku with his physical prowess doing what Lelouch told him to do), they both found Rolo carrying Nunnally, who at that time was holding a dozen sunflowers, on his back heading towards their direction. And the rest as we could say is history. Once Lelouch treated Suzaku as a friend after the said event, Nunnally soon followed thinking Suzaku as a friend knowing that this boy treated her older brother with respect and kindness.

Rolo on the other hand took a long, long time before he could stop watching Suzaku like a hawk whenever he is within the area where Nunnally and Lelouch is as if waiting for Suzaku to drop his 'act of friendship' and start acting all mean and cruel towards them. Of course that didn't happen since as we all know, Suzaku for the life of him could never live to tell al lie and is an open book that what you see is what you really get. Eventually, after some time with lots and lots of persuasion from both of his siblings, he finally relented and slowly but surely accepted Suzaku in his list of the people he could trust with his siblings' life.

Days after that were filled with joy and happiness that those precious days, the four friends spent together were but a paradise, a heaven on earth. And with those feelings, Nunnally and Rolo forgot about their planned revenge on their father for the hatred they once felt within their heart was replaced by joy and happiness. It was as if they were back to the old times though instead with their mother, it was Suzaku who filled that void in their hearts.

Those were the thoughts of those four friends and that the thought of war never reached their young minds; until they experience with their very own senses, the horrors of war.

* * *

Words cannot even describe the things they see during the war. The three boys thanked their lucky stars that Nunnally could not see something this horrible at least they spared her from seeing something that would lead her into relieving their mother's death.

While resting for the night, Rolo stared at the scene with a bothered expression on his face. It was a well known fact that the only people who Rolo could never argue were Nunnally and Lelouch that is why, when he suggested to his older brother to wear a blindfold and let Suzaku carry him while he carried Nunnally and treat everything as if they're playing 'I spy'; but that suggestion was quickly shot down when his older brother told him in a gentle manner that he does not wish to be a burden and they can still play with only Nunnally guessing.

How can he protect his older brother's innocence if they kept on seeing mutilated bodies, people killing and people dying around them in their travels? Rolo thought angrily.

"Are you okay Rolo-kun? Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" Suzaku asked his only awaked friend.

"I'm not tired Suzaku-san. Shouldn't you be sleeping too?"

"I'm also not tired. Something's bothering you, I can tell. Tell me, it might help with two people thinking than one."

Silence was the only answer Suzaku got from Rolo. Others would have taken it as a dismissal but not Suzaku. Let it be known that Suzaku is one hell of a persistent guy and so with this trait of his, he again asked Rolo what is bothering him.

Maybe it was Suzaku who kept on pestering him for an answer or maybe he was just that tired, Rolo finally relented and answered, "It was onii-sama. Why didn't he do what I suggested?"

"Which one? Was it the one where you suggested him to wear a blindfold?"

"Yes."

Suzaku remained silent as if waiting for Rolo to explain more but when he only got that quiet answer so he asked again, "Why would you ask him of that, Rolo-kun?"

"I-I want to protect onii-sama's innocence and if he kept seeing those things then onii-sama might lose his innocence then our promise would be broken!"

"Your promise doesn't seem to be broken yet Rolo-kun so you don't have to worry. Lelouch-kun is still the same as he was, the day I met him; but why would you promise such a thing?"

"It's a promise both Nunnally-chan and I made before going to Japan. Tell me Suzaku-san, did you know that we were sent here to Japan because father banished us; and do you know why? Well let me tell you Suzaku-san, it's because we are useless and the emperor does not have a need for the weak for it is the strong that shall succeed. Mother was murdered and Nunnally-chan was blinded and crippled and yet the emperor didn't care. And when onii-sama confronted that bastard about this, he only got that Darwinism speech father sprouted all the time. Of course he got angry and told the emperor that if that is what it is to be royalty then he doesn't want to be one. After that father sent us here as political hostage but there's one problem. Onii-sama changed after that and I know father did something to him to make him like this. Nunnally-chan even heard it happen. Even with the knowledge that we are here, Father still decided to invade Japan. His ideals are wrong Suzaku-san, those who are strong should help the weak, and never to be thrown away when deemed useless and that is a world I wish for my precious siblings to live. That is why I will crush Britannia and all its Darwinism ideals!"

"I didn't know that happened. I'm sorry for acting such a brat when you arrived but what are you talking about Lelouch-kun being different?"

"Nunnally-chan told me that father did something to onii-sama but she does not know what. She recalled onii-sama crying and asking for her forgiveness then father came and something must have happened because after that he was all smiles and defending that bastard!"

"I understand but I hope for your sake that that hatred would decrease. Live your life as you see fit but to live a life of revenge would only hurt those you care about. Good night Rolo-kun."

"I see."

* * *

The four children did everything they can to survive thus the birth of their new roles came to be. Suzaku would be the main protector of the group. Rolo would be their secondary defence. Lelouch would be the one to strategize where to go, where to stay and how they can get pass without the soldiers noticing them. Then there was Nunnally who would take away their tears and make them hope for a better tomorrow.

Of course the distribution of their roles did not go as smoothly like the surface of a paper. For all his intellectual prowess, Lelouch has a weak constitution and would always be the one left behind with Nunnally when they needed to get more supplies. That is why one day after having had enough seeing Rolo get hurt for numerous times, he proposed that he should be the one to find food and medicine with Suzaku but as always he was shut down by Rolo and even Suzaku's reasoning.

"I should be the one collecting the supplies with Suzaku. As your older brother, I think it would be better for you if you stay and protect Nunnally." Lelouch said one day.

"No! onii-sama. You should stay with Nunnally-chan here and let me and Suzaku-san to go look for more supplies." Rolo said quite panicked. His older brother should never be placed in any necessary danger especially if his older brother may have to kill someone for them to be protected. He cannot let that happen! Lelouch should be kept innocent as was their promise and obviously having to kill someone counts as something that would take that innocence away! That is why he needs to get stronger. If only he has more power then nothing like this can ever happen.

"But-," Lelouch replied but was interrupted by his friend Suzaku who said, "Lelouch-kun, if you went out there, you would be shot and Rolo-kun and Nunnally-chan would be devastated if you died. Would you like that to happen?"

"No, I would never wanted that to happen but-."

"Suzaku-san is right onii-sama. Stay by Nunnally-chan's side and tell her stories of the book you've read and let us do the rest."

"But, I feel so useless. I feel like I'm not doing enough and I am your older brother, Rolo! It should be my job to protect you and you seem to be doing the protecting."

"That's not true onii-sama. We are alive because of your plans onii-sama. Without them, we might not survive and besides, both Suzaku-san and I only followed your plan that's why we are alive so don't ever think that you're useless."

"Rolo-kun is right, onii-sama. Don't ever think you are useless! You're the only reason why I am not afraid and that's because I know you are here protecting me," Nunnally said passionately.

"They're right Lelouch-kun. Don't worry I'll protect Rolo-kun with all my life so don't worry too much, okay?" Suzaku vowed.

"I understand. Thank you Suzaku-san. Come back safely."

And that ends the argument of their role assignment.

* * *

The four friends continued their travel until it was time for them to move on their separate ways. Rolo and Lelouch have talked about where they would be going. Lelouch told Nunnally and Rolo that they should go to the Ashfords to seek protection until their father called for them but Rolo vehemently refused to go with the plan.

Rolo claimed that no one is to be trusted especially in this situation where their father could order their assassination and surely the Ashfords would report them back and use them as a leverage to bring back their family's glory before their mother's death.

Lelouch would have argued that the Ahfords were not like that and most certainly their father would never order their deaths but when Nunnally asked him why their father decided to invade Japan when they are definitely here, Lelouch could only come up an excuse on their father's actions which Nunnally and Rolo never bought in the slightest.

They would have argued more if only Nunnally didn't take Rolo's side. Two to one after all counts as a loss in his favour. That is why it was agreed that it would be better for them to stay out of the Ashford's influence until they deem it would be safe.

On another note, Lelouch agreed to the twin's plan to change their name to their mother's maiden name, Lamperouge instead of claiming that they were the vi Britannia. First for their safety since most if not all Japanese would use them against as a bargaining tool to have leverage against their father; next is that their father hasn't ordered them to come back which means that it isn't safe for them to go back yet. Well that was what Lelouch's logical mind came up for approving the plan. Unknown to him, his siblings made that plan in order for them to be out of that man's hands until the emperor decided to kick the bucket, thus more protection for them in case their father did something like what he did to their precious older brother.

Another thing they talked about before continuing their travels towards Tokyo was if they were not to ask protection from the Ashford then where would they go to start their new life? Going to the ghettos would be more detrimental for they might find themselves at the receiving end of the Japanese's anger just by being a Britannian and all. They should also establish themselves in a city which means that they should have a place to stay preferably a house. And of course, they needed a story on why they are living alone in said house or else they might be sent in an orphanage which would eventually lead the three of them to separate with each other.

Before the night ends, the three siblings planned, with Lelouch doing most of the planning and Rolo and Nunnally giving suggestions or weighing down the pros and cons of the plan.

In the end, they all agreed to "borrow" an abandoned house preferably one that was owned by someone who was declared legally dead and in the outskirts of the city in order for the authorities to not give them much thought; after all, the strong who mostly live in the center of the city were the ones Britannia serves while the weak who mostly lived outside of the city were ignored.

Once they found the perfect place to stay, they will then integrate themselves in the society as the Lamperouge siblings whose father was a poor commoner who works as a lowly soldier whom the empire have little to no knowledge of, their mother died during the invasion and their aunt who visits them once in a while. A perfect cover story if ever someone questioned them why they are no adults in the house. Of course, they also needed to pretend to have 'received' a letter or gifts from their non-existent father once in a while but that can be taken care of once they were settled.

With the agreement of the plans, the three new christened Lamperouge siblings, continued their travel towards Tokyo with a new found purpose in life.

For Lelouch, it was to protect his siblings until they were called back to mainland after all, he still have this hope in his heart that everything will be alright in the end.

For Rolo, it was to protect his siblings most epecially from that monster they call a father.

And for Nunnally, it was to protect her siblings too even if she knows that she would always be the one who will be protected and to hope for a new life away from their horrible past.

* * *

A.N. 2 sorry this is only a filler chapter but don't worry next chapter is about what happens to the three siblings and the start of Shinjuku ghetto arc (episode 1 of code geass) and that's where the story would definitely start. By the way, I used the Japanese honorifics well because they are now in Japan and they must have learned it in their brief stay in the Kururugis.

**Self-edit: 09-02-14**


End file.
